SUGAR DADDY, SWEET BABY
by Kaisoo Fanfic Project INA
Summary: Jongin hanya ingin memberi kesan spesial di hari kelulusan Kyungsoo. [AUTHOR: KITTENSUN] [KAISOO. KAIDO. KIM JONGIN. DO KYUNGSOO] YAOI. PWP. NC-21. DLDR!


.

**SUGAR DADDY, SWEET BABY**

**Author: KittenSun**

**[KAISOO | YAOI | PWP| NC-21]**

.

**Disclaimer**

**All the characters are not mine, but the story is completely mine. Therefore please do not copy all or part of the story.**

.

**WARNING!**

**Kyungsoo cimi-cimi &amp; Jongin oom-oom**

.

**Enjoy and Happy Reading**

.

.

.

—**Kim Jongin—**

Bingung, itulah yang Jongin rasakan.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya seorang Kim Jongin yang dipenuhi aura kepercayaan diri mendadak minder dan tak tahu arah tujuan. Sebenarnya yang harus Jongin kerjakan tidak sulit, yaitu memasuki salah satu toko dan memilih yang terbaik dan kemungkinan besar akan membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang saat menerimanya.

Sampai sini barulah Jongin menemukan letak kesulitannya.

Masalahnya adalah Jongin tidak bisa mengira-ngira apa yang layak dan akan Kyungsoo sukai sebagai hadiah kelulusannya. Tentu saja Jongin bukan remaja amatiran yang minim pengalaman bercinta. Jam terbangnya sudah tinggi, tak terhitung banyak wanita yang menyandang status sebagai _ex_ Kim Jongin.

Nah! Itu dia.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo seratus persen berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kekasihnya itu tak akan suka diberi perhiasan atau gaun-gaun dari merk kenamaan.

Daripada merasa pusing, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk memasuki salah satu toko pakaian khusus untuk laki-laki. Terlanjur, pikirnya. Ia sudah memutar otak untuk merekayasa jadwal kerjanya demi hari ini. Hari kelulusan Kyungsoo yang kehadirannya begitu dinanti-nanti oleh sang kekasih. Entah apa spesialnya hari kelulusan Jongin tak mengerti. Padahal Jongin sendiri sangat menyayangkan kelulusan Kyungsoo. Itu artinya ia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat Kyungsoo dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya. Sangat disayangkan, kekasihnya itu tak menyadari betapa menggugah dan menggairahkan ia dalam seragam yang memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

Tadinya Jongin ingin tampil sedikit kasual untuk mengimbangi usia Kyungsoo namun sayang ia datang sebagai wali dari Kyungsoo. Jadi Jongin memilih beberapa setelan jas yang memuaskan seleranya.

"Biar saya bantu, Tuan."

Jongin menengadahkan wajahnya sebagai isyarat persetujuan, membiarkan jemari lentik dari seorang pelayan wanita untuk merapikan kemejanya yang belum dikancingkan.

"Jika boleh saya memberi saran, saya akan merekomendasikan setelan ini dibandingkan dengan yang lain."

Pelayan wanita itu mengambil resiko untuk menarik perhatian Jongin. Ujung-ujung jarinya menekuk dalam tekanan lembut, menstimulasi area dada Jongin yang untuk pertama kalinya menaruh perhatian pada wanita itu.

Jongin menunduk, untuk mendapati sepasang tonjolan yang menjadi lambang kefeminiman dari wanita itu mengintip dengan berani dari balik kancing-kancing kemejanya yang tidak bertautan sempurna. Sayang sekali Jongin terlanjur menyimpang untuk tergoda namun ia tidak semunafik itu untuk berkata bahwa ia tidak menikmati pemandangan erotis ini. Mata Jongin menjelaskan semuanya, tanpa malu ia pandangi lekat belahan payudaranya seakan ini adalah pekerjaan legal. "Kenapa?"

"Karena saya pikir kemeja yang tak berkerah akan semakin menonjolkan garis leher dan rahang Anda yang tegas."

"Baiklah, aku ambil yang ini."

Meski yang dikatakan gadis itu menyiratkan rayuan namun bukan berarti ia tak mengikuti sarannya karena Jongin tahu gadis itu memuji dengan tulus. Dibawanya setelan itu ke rumah. Dipasangkannya dengan salah satu dari sekian banyak koleksi sepatunya di kamar penyimpanan. Rambutnya ia sisir dengan gel kemudian dengan beberapa semprotan _parfume_ Jongin menyempurnakan penampilan fisiknya sebagai salah satu bentuk hadiah untuk Kyungsoo. Sementara hadiah simbolik untuk kelulusannya biarlah Kyungsoo sendiri yang memutuskan. _Black card_ yang menjadi penghuni dompetnya itu melebihi arti dari kata cukup untuk sebuah hadiah kelulusan.

.

.

.

"Untukmu."

Jongin menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar ke tangan Kyungsoo setelah berhasil menarik anak itu dari koloni kelasnya yang sepanjang acara enggan memisahkan diri. Kyungsoo memperbesar jarak kelopak matanya yang sudah sebulat biji _almond _itu sebagai bentuk ketidaksetujuan. Namun seharusnya ia sadar bahwa sebuah rajukan kecil macam itu tak akan mempan bagi Jongin yang seorang diktator. Jadi tak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan selain pasrah dalam tawanan lengan Jongin yang menekan pinggangnya ke salah satu dinding di area aula.

"Hanya ini hadiahku?" Kyungsoo melirik sekilas tanda tak tertarik yang segera dimengerti Jongin karena pemuda itu memandang lekat-lekat Kyungsoo layaknya predator pada buruannya. Ini hari terakhir Kyungsoo dan mungkin akan menjadikan hari terakhirnya juga melihat Kyungsoo dengan seragam imutnya jadi Jongin tak akan membuat ini menjadi sia-sia. Dilemparnya buket bunga yang telah dipersiapkan asisten pribadinya ke sembarang arah. Sebagai gantinya ia menyodorkan _black card_ yang hanya dimiliki oleh 0.5 persen penduduk Korea Selatan ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau seriusan memberikan ini untukku?"

Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan kesukacitaan yang diekspresikannya dengan memeluk leher jongin sembari melompat-lompat kecil.

"Tentu saja, apapun untuk kekasihku yang paling lucu." Dikecupnya kening Kyungsoo sebagai tanda ia begitu menyukai reaksi kekasihnya akan hadiah yang ia berikan.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

"Aku juga."

Baru saja Jongin berniat untuk memberikan kecupan yang lebih intim lagi selain kecupan di kening, dengan sigap, seperti memang telah diantisipasi Kyungsoo sebelumnya, anak itu dengan keras mendorong dada Jongin hingga membuat lelaki yang bertindak sebagai walinya hari ini limbung dan hampir terjungkal.

"Aku mau menikmati hadiahku ini dengan teman-temanku. _Bye,_ Jongin! Sampai jumpa!"

"Hey! Aku pikir kita akan merayakan kelulusanmu berdua saja. Yah! Kyungsoo!"

Terlambat. Anak itu telah berlari kembali menuju koloninya sambil mengacungkan _black card_nya setinggi kepala. Sial! Untuk kali ini jongin merasa menjadi simpanan yang hanya berguna untuk dikuras materinya. Lalu apa gunanya ia mematut diri berjam-jam? Kyungsoo yang menjadi alasannya untuk tampil menawan bahkan tidak meliriknya yang menjadi pusat perhatian di kali pertama ia datang ke aula tempat upacara kelulusan berlangsung.

Sia-sia sudah. Beri selamat untuk Kyungsoo karena telah menjadi yang pertama memperlakukan Jongin layaknya barang bekas.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit menjelang tengah malam.

Suhu udara semakin menurun namun Jongin masih enggan untuk meninggalkan balkon kamarnya. Lelaki itu berdiri statis dengan posisi tangan yang berada di balik kedua saku celananya. Masih mengenakan setelan yang sama, setidaknya Jongin menghormati nominal won yang harus ia keluarkan untuk setelan mahal ini dengan cara memakainya sepanjang hari. Jongin tak yakin lain kali akan memakai setelan jas pembawa sial ini.

Mengamati jalanan di bawah melalui sepasang mata elangnya. Kalau mampu mungkin Jongin juga akan mengendus udara demi merasakan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang keberadaannya tidak jelas dimana dan sedang berada dengan siapa.

Jongin malu untuk mengakui jika sekarang ia terlihat seperti lelaki yang posesif karena itu membuatnya seakan-akan menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang mencintai dalam hubungan ini.

Sialan! Ia berencana untuk menaklukkan Kyungsoo dibawah kendalinya namun kenapa sekarang justru ia sendiri yang merasa ditaklukkan?

"Apa aku harus meneleponnya duluan untuk memintanya segera pulang?"

Jongin bertanya yang langsung dijawab tidak oleh dirinya sendiri. Alasan yang pertama karena Kyungsoo si Kepala Batu tidak akan menurutinya dengan dalih ia sudah memasuki usia legal untuk pulang larut malam dan alasan yang selanjutnya hal ini akan semakin menjatuhkan harga diri Jongin sampai ke dasar. Mungkin meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo adalah pilihan terbaik namun mata pengintai Jongin menangkap siluet Kyungsoo di waktu yang tepat. Ia melihat Kyungsoo turun dari mobil dengan atap terbuka dan bersiap masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya. Buru-buru Jongin menutup balkon kamarnya, duduk di depan laptop yang terbuka di meja kerjanya untuk menyamarkan bukti-bukti penantiannya.

Jongin merasa detik-detik yang berlalu seakan berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun. Perlu waktu yang lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk sampai ke kamarnya dan Jongin tahu apa yang menjadi alasannya.

"Kau mabuk?"

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil meraba dinding. Terlihat kepayahan dalam rangka menjaga kesadaran dirinya namun ia berhasil untuk berdiri dengan postur tegak dihadapan Jongin. "Aku hanya memanfaatkan hadiahmu sebaik mungkin dengan memborong semua jenis minuman di bar untukku dan teman-temanku."

"Baguslah kalau kau bersenang-senang." Jongin mengetikkan beberapa kata di _keyboard_ laptopnya yang dalam kondisi _off_. Pura-pura.

Kyungsoo yang merasa keberadaannya tidak diperhatikan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa di kamar itu. Memperhatikan lelaki itu dalam diam sembari memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menarik perhatian Jongin padanya. Kemudian skenario kotor tiba-tiba saja mengilhami otaknya yang dikacaukan oleh alkohol.

"Hey! Jongin!"

"Hmmmm?"

Reaksi dari Jongin kurang memuaskan namun Kyungsoo tetap optimis untuk melanjutkannya. "Kira-kira berapa penghasilanmu dalam sehari?"

"Cukup banyak hingga membuatmu berpikir akan lebih baik bagi hidupmu jika terus bersamaku."

"Begitukah?" Kyungsoo menyejajarkan _black card _pemberian jongin sejajar dengan wajahnya, diamatinya lekat-lekat. "Apakah _black card _ini setara dengan harga dari perhatianmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu tapi seharusnya kau tahu tanpa membayar pun kau sudah mendapatkan perhatianku."

"Kalau begitu lihatlah aku sekarang!"

Kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan intonasinya hingga membuat Jongin menatap ke arahnya. "Aku tahu kau marah tapi seharusnya kau mengerti bahwa yang ingin dilakukan oleh seseorang yang baru lulus dari sekolahnya adalah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama teman-temannya yang mungkin kelak tidak akan bisa ia jumpai lagi."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

Genangan bening di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo adalah sinyal bagi Jongin untuk meminta maaf duluan. Akan menjadi buruk jika ia membiarkan orang dengan watak sekeras Kyungsoo menangis. Jadi lebih baik untuk mengalah. Setidaknya hal ini mengembalikan perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi lebih baik juga.

Dilihatnya kekasihnya itu berdiri mengundang dengan kedua tangan terentang. "Kemarilah. Aku tahu kau suka melihatku dengan seragam sekolah. Jadi nikmatilah selagi sempat."

Jongin mengakui kebenaran perkataan Kyungsoo. Maka tak ada alasan lain baginya kecuali untuk menurut. Dihampirinya Kyungsoo dengan tangan sama terentang, menenggelamkan Kyungsoo yang nampak mungil dalam pelukannya. "Astaga! Aku harap kau tidak akan pernah tumbuh besar. Kau imut sekali saat memakai seragam sekolah." Dibenamkannya wajahnya dalam surai Kyungsoo yang sehalus sutra.

"Aku akan sering-sering memakai seragam sekolah jika kau suka. Tapi aku yakin jika kau akan lebih menyukaiku tanpa memakai seragam sekolah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin merasa malam ini kecerdasan intelegesinya menghilang entah kemana. Kyungsoo terlalu banyak mempermainkan kata-kata untuk menyamarkan maksudnya. Namun hal ini tak berlangsung lama sampai akhirnya Jongin mengerti apa yang kekasihnya itu inginkan saat Kyungsoo memainkan jari-jarinya di kerah pakaiannnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu jika kau bermaksud untuk membuka seragammu!"

"Kenapa?" Terlambat. Kyungsoo sudah melemparkan lapisan pertama seragam sekolahnya. "Aku sudah legal untuk melakukan hal ini dengan kekasihku, bukan?" Dan kini beberapa kancing kemejanya sudah tak bertautan seperti semula. Jongin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sebagian kulit dada Kyungsoo yang terekspos dalam undangan yang terbuka.

"Satu kancing lagi maka kau tidak akan selamat malam ini!" Jongin mendesis sebagai bentuk peringatan namun sayang hal ini sudah dalam skenario yang Kyungsoo rencanakan jadi pemuda itu tak terpengaruh oleh intimadasi Jongin.

"Aku memang merencanakan untuk celaka malam ini."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan eksekusi terhadap kancing-kancing seragamnya namun tangan kuat Jongin mencegah miliknya untuk berbuat lebih lanjut. "Jika ada yang perlu menelenjangimu malam ini maka akulah orangnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum menarik Jongin ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang sarat akan tuntutan untuk saling memuaskan.

"Kau tahu selama ini aku menahan diri meski harus tersiksa saat berada disisimu karena kupikir terlalu dini untuk kita melakukannya. Namun jika kau sendiri yang datang dan berserah padaku maka aku tidak akan menahannya lagi."

"Baguslah. Karena meskipun ini kali pertamaku, aku tidak akan menyukai jika pasanganku bersikap pasif dan menahan-nahan diri."

Dikecupnya Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan kesungguhan perkataan Jongin untuk tidak menahan diri saat Jongin mengecupnya dengan mulut terbuka. Melumat Kyungsoo basah dan dalam. Selagi bibir dan lidah Jongin sibuk mencumbu Kyungsoo, fitur tubuh Jongin yang lain dipergunakannya untuk melucuti Kyungsoo dari segala jenis benda yang menghalangi kepolosan pemiliknya. Satu persatu, hingga hanya tersisa Kyungsoo dengan celana dalam ketatnya yang Jongin ingat merupakan pemberiannya juga.

"Aku tahu kau akan seksi dengan celana dalam itu."

Godaan Jongin membuat pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah karena pengaruh alkohol semakin merona parah sampai ke telinganya, membuat kekasihnya itu gemas bukan main. Dilarikannya jari-jarinya di pipi tembam Kyungsoo yang empuk dan lembut, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain pergi ke tempat lain yang lebih keras. Tegang karena disentuh Jongin.

"Jongin, hmnnnn ..."

Tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan selain berpegangan pada pinggang Jongin jika tak ingin jatuh ke lantai. Ia yang memang telah mabuk kini semakin tak sadarkan diri karena ulah tangan Jongin yang dengan pintarnya meletakkan diri di antara selangkangannya. Menangkupnya kemudian menekan naik turun dengan tempo yang lambat di tonjolannya yang memberikan respon terbalik dengan sentuhan lembut Jongin. Keras menantang. Bersiap-siap untuk sebuah pertempuran.

"Bercinta sambil berdiri memang menantang, tapi aku yakin kau lebih memilih untuk bercinta sambil berbaring karena tempat tidur tidak akan membuat punggungmu pegal-pegal."

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat tidurnya dan membaringkannya di sana sementara ia membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Cukup lama Jongin melakukannya hingga membuat Kyungsoo bosan.

"Perlu bantuan? Aku suka melihat otot-otot di tubuhmu namun akan lebih baik jika mereka dipergunakan untuk memuaskanku."

Kekasihnya itu hanya menyeringai sambil melepaskan helai terakhir kain di tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia sama tak sabarnya sepertinya. Jongin berdiri dengan kedua lututnya di hadapan Kyungsoo yang terbaring. Menarik salah satu kaki Kyungsoo dan membuatnya dalam posisi menekuk. Kemudian disentuhkannya kejantannanya ke sepanjang betis Kyungsoo sampai ke paha bagian dalam kekasihnya agar ia tahu begitu keras dan tegang Jongin di bawah sana. Membuat rambut-rambut halus disekujur tubuh Kyungsoo meremang. Ia hampir gila hanya dengan merasakan bukti gairah Jongin menggesek permukaan kulitnya.

"Sabarlah, sayang. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan cara yang paling menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu."

Jongin biasanya tidak suka berpikir panjang-panjang jika itu menyangkut dengan urusan ranjang. Ia mengingat-ngingat beberapa adegan di film biru yang ia tonton diam-diam. Sungguh, ia bukanlah lelaki minim pengalaman. Namun ini Kyungsoo yang akan ia setubuhi dan karena ini kali pertamanya berurusan dengan sesama laki-laki maka Jongin merasa perlu melihat beberapa referensi.

Dibukanya kedua paha Kyungsoo, kemudian ditutupnya yang kali ini celahnya terisi oleh kejantanan Jongin yang menegang tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Kyungsoo merasakan setiap otot-otot kemaluan Jongin disetiap lelaki itu menggerakan tubuhnya maju dan mundur. Perutnya semakin mulas, dan tidak ada hal yang lebih erotis lagi selain melihat kepala penis Jongin yang timbul dan tenggelam di antara pahanya. Oh! Jongin, ini terlalu menyiksa bagi Kyungsoo yang merupakan pemula.

"Kau takut?"

Jongin menyingkirkan sebelah lengan Kyungsoo yang dipergunakan untuk menutupi kedua matanya. Kekasihnya itu membuka matanya takut-takut, hanya berani memandangi wajah Jongin dan mencoba untuk tidak penasaran dengan kontak Jongin di bagian pahanya.

"Aku malu."

"Kau tidak akan malu lagi jika mengenali aku lebih dalam. Kemarilah."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk bangun, bersandar di kepala ranjang sementara ia beranjak semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. Ditariknya sebelah tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh miliknya. "Masih malu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, namun masih menelusurkan jari-jarinya dilekukan kejantanan Jongin. Terasa keras namun lembut dipermukaan telapak tangannya. Meremasnya sekali dan merasa lebih baik ketika mengetahui bahwa sentuhannya pada Jongin menimbulkan reaksi yang sama ketika Jongin menyentuh miliknya juga seperti tadi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak malu-malu lagi." Dipeganginya wajah Kyungsoo kemudian dikecupnya dalam yang disambut Kyungsoo sukarela. Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya untuk menarik Jongin lebih dekat lagi dengannya, namun yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu malah menekankan kejantanannya ke kulit perutnya. Kyungsoo terkesiap, merasakan sesuatu yang panas namun meninggalkan cairan tipis dipermukaan kulitnya. "Dengan seperti ini saja aku sudah ingin orgasme."

Jongin menyentuhkan kejantanannya dalam garis vertikal. Dari perut naik ke dada Kyungsoo, kemudian Jongin menaikkan posisi tubuhnya untuk meyentuhkan kejantanannya pada pipi Kyungsoo sampai ke dagu. Jongin menatap lekat-lekat bibir Kyungsoo yang melengkung sensual, nampak lebih indah dengan kejantanan miliknya dipermukaannya.

"Bukalah bibirmu!"

Itu sebuah perintah, bukan permintaan. Kyungsoo mendengarnya jelas dalam intonasi suara Jongin yang memberat karena gairah. Kyungsoo membukakan bibirnya sesuai perintah yang segera dimanfaatkan oleh Jongin. Didorongnya pelan-pelan penisnya hingga Kyungsoo merasakan senti demi senti otot tegang itu mengisi rongga mulutnya. Lima senti, sepuluh, duapuluh, tigapuluh ... mungkin? Entahlah. Kyungsoo kehilangan hitungan karena ia sibuk merona akibat kelakuan Jongin. Lain kali Kyungsoo akan membawa penggaris untuk memudahkannya jika akan bercinta dengan Jongin.

"Uhuk!"

Kyungsoo mendorong pinggang Jongin karena ujung kejantanan lelaki itu membuatnya tersedak. Yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu hanyalah tertawa terbahak bukannya prihatin. Kyungsoo melotot namun sayang sekali tak berpengaruh sedikit pun pada Jongin. Lelaki itu malah menarik celana dalam Kyungsoo dan membuka kedua pahanya selebar panjang tubuhnya.

"Aku anggap kau sudah siap untuk seks yang sesungguhnya."

Jongin membalurkan _lube _ke jari-jarinya kemudian mengacungkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Berapa jari yang kau inginkan?"

"Jangan main-main Jongin! Lakukan dengan cepat atau tidak sama sekali."

"Bagaimana pun tak sabarnya kau sekarang, namun ini tetap harus dilakukan agar kau tidak kesakitan. Kita akan melakukannya pelan-pelan."

Jongin menyentuhkan jari-jarinya ke pintu masuk Kyungsoo yang masih menutup. Memijatnya lembut hingga Kyungsoo rasa ia bisa meleleh saat ini. Jongin memasukkan satu jarinya tanpa hambatan, disusul kemudian dua jarinya yang lain. Rasanya aneh namun Kyungsoo merasa nyaman karena Jongin melakukannya dengan tangan lainnya yang menggengam jemari Kyungsoo lembut. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Kyungsoo, teduh meski tersimpan api membara berkobar di matanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring sembari mendesah. "Ini mudah apa yang perlu kutakutkan?"

"Tunggu sampai aku mulai memasukimu maka kau akan kehilangan senyum di wajah cantikmu."

Jongin melepaskan jari-jarinya dari milik Kyungsoo yang menjepitnya rapat. Kini kekasihnya telah siap dengan lubang yang terbuka. Ia mengambil sisa kondom yang telah lama tak ia pergunakan di laci samping tempat tidurnya. Akan tetapi baru saja ia hendak meyobek kemasannya, Kyungsoo telah merebutnya dan membuangnya entah kemana.

"Jangan pernah menggunakan itu! Aku tidak akan hamil dan kau tidak penyakitan. Aku ingin menerimamu seutuhnya dalam diriku. Datanglah! Aku siap."

Kyungsoo membaringkan dirinya dengan kedua kaki yang menekuk terbuka. Berserah untuk dinikmati Jongin seutuhnya. Jongin yang seperti kucing diumpani ikan segera meraih kedua paha Kyungsoo dan menyentuhkan miliknya di permukaan rektum Kyungsoo yang siap untuk diisi. Menggesekannya beberapa kali kemudian menekan dengan lembut hingga bagian dari ujung kejantanannya menghilang ditelan Kyungsoo yang mendamba.

"Ack! Yah! Lepaskan! Lepaskan sekarang juga."

Sayang, Kyungsoo merespon dengan berlebihan. Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit seperti korban pemaksaan padahal tadi ia yang meminta duluan. Sementara kedua tangannya digunakan untuk mendorong pinggul Jongin.

"Tenanglah! Sakitnya hanya sebentar. Bukankah tadi kau yang mau?"

"Aku tidak tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini. Jadi lepaskan sekarang juga, brengsek, sebelum aku berteriak!"

Jongin bukannya bersikap manis untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo namun yang ia lakukan adalah mengikat kedua tangan Kyungsoo agar berhenti memberontak dengan kemejanya. Akhirnya salah satu bagian dari setelan jas sialnya itu berguna.

"Berteriak saja sesukamu! Bahkan jika polisi datang dan mendobrak rumahku, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku terpuaskan."

"Aku akan marah jika kau melanjutkannya, aku bersumpah!" Tak berperi, Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu sembari melotot pada Jongin. Tega sekali, padahal Jongin sudah sangat tegang. Dan karena Kyungsoo sama-sama lelaki seharusnya ialah yang paling tahu betapa sakitnya jika ini tidak dilanjutkan.

Jongin telah menunggu sekian lama, dan ketika proses penantiannya berlangsung ia juga puasa bercinta dengan orang lain. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Kyungsoo seorang. Jongin hampir gila dan ia akan _check in _di rumah sakit jiwa jika hasratnya pada Kyungsoo tidak terselesaikan.

"Awwwh! Sakit, Jongin ..."

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya ketika tubuh mereka menyatu sempurna. Jongin yang berperi, tidak seperti Kyungsoo. Ia mulai menggerakkan dirinya dengan sabar dan perlahan. Membelai tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sayang dan memijit pucuk dadanya lembut.

"Jangan sentuh! Akan kupotong tanganmu jika kau melakukannya."

Jongin hendak menyentuh kejantanan Kyungsoo yang sama tegangnya dengan miliknya saat Kyungsoo berteriak mengancam. Jangan harap Jongin akan menurut, dipijatnya bagian itu dan sekarang respon Kyungsoo sedikit membaik. Bibir ranum Kyungsoo bergerak membuka dan menutup, nampak kepayahan namun Jongin tahu Kyungsoo merasa nikmat. Jongin menekan semakin dalam dan lutut Kyungsoo gemetaran.

"Oh! Nikmatnya. Tekan terus, Jongin! Disana!"

"Kau suka, sayang? Bagaimana jika aku melakukannya lebih cepat?"

"Apapun yang kau mau lakukanlah."

Jongin merasa terlahir kembali sebagai mahluk yang paling jantan. Kyungsoo mendesah kacau dalam naungan tubuhnya, memuji betapa keras dan kuatnya ia menumbuk Kyungsoo. Memberikannya kenikmatan. Jongin tak tahu harus berkata apalagi karena semua kata-kata kotor telah disebutkan Kyungsoo. Jadi ia hanya menggumamkan huruf-huruf vokal dengan konsonan H yang panjang di akhirnya. Efek alkohol membuat kekasihnya ini labil. Tadi ia minta berhenti, sekarang ia begitu menggebu meminta lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Eunghhh! Jongin! Jangan berhenti, aku akan sampai."

Kyungsoo menggeliat tanpa daya dengan tangan terikat di atas kepalanya. Sungguh erotis sekali. Harusnya Jongin merekam kegiatan panas ini melalui kamera ponselnya.

"Tidak akan, sayang. Ooh! _Please,_ jangan jepit aku seperti itu."

Jongin sudah tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa, jadi yang ia lakukan adalah mencium sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan banyak tanda yang akan mengingatkan Kyungsoo siapa tuan dari tubuh dan hatinya.

Kyungsoo semakin dibuat gila oleh Jongin yang menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan dalam. Bukan hanya menekan, namun Jongin memutarnya beberapa kali. Dan sial! Kyungsoo harus segera mengakhiri kenikmatan ini ketika isi skrotumnya mendesak keluar dengan begitu deras.

"Ooooh! Jongin!"

Telah banyak orang yang menyebutkan namanya dengan intonasi yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, namun ketika Kyungsoo yang melakukannya Jongin merasa berbeda. Bukan hanya ia merasa senang karena telah memuaskan Kyungsoo, namun ia juga merasa dikasihi oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terengah, kelelahan sekaligus merasa terpuaskan. Jongin tengah membelai lembut kejantanannya hingga ia selesai menikmati pelepasannya. Baik sekali pria itu. Dan pria yang dimaksud adalah miliknya seutuhnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan marah, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengatakan bahwa kau terlihat sangan cantik ketika menyebutkan namaku dalam klimaksmu."

"Hmmm ...," Kyungsoo hanya menggumam dan mendesah. Jongin masih keras di dalam sana dan sepertinya siap untuk mencapai orgasmenya sendiri ketika Kyungsoo mendapatkan pelepasannya.

Jongin kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya yang direspon Kyungsoo dengan baik. Mereka bersinergi dalam satu gerakan padu dimana yang satu tenggelam dan yang lainnya menenggelamkan. Bergerak seperti pusaran air yang tenang. Pelan-pelan namun begitu dalam menenggelamkan. Kyungsoo melumat leher Jongin sementara kekasihnya itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan aroma setara feromon bagi Jongin. Tidak lama, sampai Jongin melepaskan dirinya secara tiba-tiba, kemudian mengarahkan kejantanannya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Menyirami Kyungsoo dengan benihnya yang deras tak terbendung. Klimaks di wajah Kyungsoo adalah salah satu fantasinya. Aaaah! Kekasihnya ini memang membangkitkan bermacam-macam fantasi liar Jongin.

"Sialan, Jongin! Kau mengotori wajahku!"

Jongin terkekeh dan hanya menjilati spermanya di wajah Kyungsoo agar kekasihnya ini tidak semakin marah. "Dasar labil!"

Kyungsoo terlalu lelah untuk meladeni Jongin. Sapuan lidah hangat Jongin diwajahnya begitu membelai bagaikan _lullaby._ Ia tertidur tanpa disadari dan Jongin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang harus membereskan kekacauan yang telah mereka perbuat. Ia mematikan lampu dan menarik selimut sampai bahu. Dipeluknya Kyungsoo dari belakang, ikatannya di tangan Kyungsoo tidak ia lepaskan. Biarlah. Jongin senang melihatnya. Mengikat Kyungsoo juga termasuk ke dalam fantasi seksualnya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang keras kepala dipaksa menunduk dalam dominasinya dengan kondisi terikat dan tubuh berhias _hickey_ pemberiannya, membuatnya merasa bisa melunakkan kekeraskepalaan kekasihnya.

Semoga saja besok Kyungsoo tidak bangun dalam keadaan ngambek dan trauma secara seksual, karena Jongin masih memiliki banyak fantasi seksual lainnya yang ingin ia wujudkan bersama Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam, sayang."

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you for reading &amp; Happy Kaisoo Month**


End file.
